Pais e Filhos
by WEASLEY-boo
Summary: A casa me parecia há mesma de anos atrás, as mesmas paredes de cores escuras, o velho carpete bem cuidado que tomava todo o espaço do chão, as caríssimas esculturas que foram da família Malfoy e Black por gerações e ...


**Estátuas e cofres. E paredes pintadas...  
Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.  
Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar, nada é fácil de entender.  
Dorme agora... É só o vento lá fora.**

-** D**raco's **POV**.

A casa me parecia há mesma de anos atrás, as mesmas paredes de cores escuras, o velho carpete bem cuidado que tomava todo o espaço do chão, as caríssimas esculturas que foram da família Malfoy e Black por gerações e mais gerações de sangue puro, o grande espelho com moldura desenhada em ouro refletia o negro sofá no meio da sala, a mesa de canto e as pessoas vestidas de negro, com enormes capas de viagem e vestes de luto.  
As armaduras e quadros ainda estavam no lugar, as flores dos jardins estavam vivas, suas cores contrastavam com o branco do inverno que tomava todo o jardim, era um resquício de vida que nos restou, creio que essa foia única razão para meu pai fazer questão de as manter ali, vivas e bem cuidadas. Elas tomavam conta da alegria da casa. A alegria que fora tirada dele, por pura e expontânea vontade.  
Era ainda a mesma Mansão onde Voldemort assassinou milhares de pessoas inocentes, onde minha tia Bellatrix venerou o chão que ele pisava, onde eu tive medo por noites compridas e frias de fechar os meus olhos e dormir, eu não sabia o que poderia ser mais assustador, não acordar ou ter pesadelos como os que eu tinha.  
A única e grande diferença não era muito visível aos que vinham de fora – todos nós haviamos preferido a discrição – era a lápide branca em mármore, localizada próxima as sebes do fundo dos jardins de trás da casa, eu estava ali parado há algumas horas a observando, imaginando se era bela o suficiente para a mais bela das irmãs Black, se era bela e confortável o suficiente para se tornar a morada eterna da mulher que me colocou no mundo.  
Meus olhos estavam secos, apesar de sentir um aperto no coração – algo que eu desconhecia, até o momento. Eu sentia como se parte de mim estivesse sendo tomada, abduzida, e anda sim levava a situação com tamanha naturalidade, como se fosse apenas mais um dia que eventualmente iria acabar com o cair do sol. Eu nunca havia sido muito sentimentalista, e minha vida me ensinara coisas que você jamais aprenderia sem suas lições dolorosas, a vida me ensinou a ser o que meus pais queria que eu fosse desde o ventre daquela que em algumas horas se encontraria deitada na lápide branca, frio e calculista.  
Eles obtiveram sucesso, hoje eu não passava de um homem realizado, com uma família maravilhosa e uma vida vazia.

- Draco, estamos esperando você para os funerais.

A doce voz de Astoria soou, há poucos metros atrás de mim, minha esposa,– que não fora escolhida por mim – fora a única boa escolha que meus pais fizeram em meu nome por toda a minha vida, um casamento arranjado com as intenções de manter uma linhagem pura de bruxos, e eu não me opus. Pansy Parkinson nunca tinha passado de uma diversão em minha vida, alguém para se ter entre os dedos, gemer nos seus ouvidos e passar uma noite bêbada e solitária. Astoria era a única escolha que eu agradecia por não ter tido, mesmo sabendo que era extremamente bela, - com seus cabelos platinados como os de minha mãe e os olhos verdes como grama de primavera – eu nunca havia dado nada por esse casamento, eu sempre havia o enxergado como um negócio com privilégios.  
Minha obrigação era de dar as duas famílias um filho, pelo menos uma criança, enquanto a obrigação da filha deles era estar na minha cama todas as noites e me proporcionar um bom e prazeroso sexo por toda a vida, eu não esperava que Astoria Greengrass e sua face infantilmente angelical fosse me mostrar que o meu coração não era de pedra, que em algum lugar dentro de mim eu era capaz de amar alguém, até mais que mim mesmo. E ela me surpreendeu, como eu descobri que faria a cada novo dia em que eu acordava ao seu lado.  
A mão suave dela tocou meu ombro rígido, ela era boa quando queria demonstrar afeição, era discreta e educada, - o que me fez imaginar várias vezes em silêncios se os seus pais não haviam a educado exatamente como fizeram a mim - seus lábios finos e delicados tocaram meu rosto em um beijo singelo, eu senti o seu perfume invadir o meu ar, ele me acalmava.

- Vamos Draco. Seu pai está esperando por você.

Eu ergui meus olhos cinzentos para o rosto dela, seus olhos esverdeados estavam ligeiramente vermelhos, ela sim andara chorando. Em seus braços estava nosso filho, um bebê de apenas seis meses, tão loiro quanto deveria ser, e com olhos tão claros quanto o esperado – eu havia pela primeira vez excedido as espectativas de alguém.  
Scorpius foi o meu primeiro sucesso, meu primeiro orgulho. Era um bebê distinto, de beleza rara, não costumava sorrir para as pessoas como as outras crianças, e era _homem_, o que nos daria mais uma geração de Malfoys. Ele prosseguiria com a nossa linhagem, e eu me envergonhava de dizer, mas eu esperava do fundo do meu coração frio que esta não fosse tão limpa, eu jamais o obrigaria a se casar com alguém de sangue puro que eu julgasse que ele fosse incapaz de amar, agora que eu havia conhecido o amor, seu significado, sua dimensão e suas consquências.  
Ele me olhava curioso, seus olhos azuis acinzentados me encaravam nos olhos, estendeu os bracinhos alvos e finos pra mim e eu o peguei no colo, com o decorrer do tempo eu havia pegado jeito e até gostava de ajudar Ast com as trocas de fraldas e banhos, descobri o quanto era diferente quando você tinha uma família estruturada, onde o que você levava em conta era o amor, era um tanto obtuso que um dia essas palavras fossem sair de minha boca, mas eu havia me convencido de que cheguei aonde cheguei por falta dele. Meus pais eram preocupados demais em manter sua pureza e amarem a sí próprios para darem amor a um bebê.  
Eu desejava todos os dias que comigo fosse diferente, que o meu filho tivesse um lar de verdade, mesmo não uma mansão, que morássemos em uma casa no Surrey, eu não me referia ao lar físico, mas ao lar familiar. A estrutura de um lar que somente uma família é capaz de construir.  
Talvez se meu pai tivesse pensado exatamente como eu, e não tivesse se deixado levar pela falsa glória de ser um seguidor do Lord das Trevas tivesse tido mais tempo de olhar para dentro de seu próprio lar, ele teria evitado a depressão de minha mãe após a guerra, e consequentemente seu suicídio. Eu me perguntava se algum dia eu seria capaz de perdoá-lo, por ter acabado com ele, comigo, e agora _matado_ minha mãe. É fato que ele não precisou de suas próprias mãos ou varinha, ele a matou com todos os seus atos vergonhosos, com sua falta de caráter, com seus porres inacabaveis, suas ordens e superioridade. Ele nunca enxergou o quanto minha mãe era _vulnerável_, o quanto ela precisava de apoio, e ele a perdeu. Não que isso parecesse lhe fazer alguma diferença.  
Ele estava de pé, ao lado do corpo, apoiando-se em seu cetro, suas feições frias e desligadas. Ele mantinha os olhos presos no corpo dela, e suas expressões faciais não se modificavam, eu me perguntava se ele estaria pensando nela ou somente relembrando alguns bons momentos de sexo.  
Meu pai era físico, eu duvidava que algum dia ele pudesse ter sentido por ela algo além de desejo, tesão e pena.

- Draco, venha ficar perto de seu velho pai. – ele me chamou, e sua voz era fria e natural como eu costumava me lembrar todos os dias.  
- Estou bem aqui, obrigado. – respondi automáticamente sem me dar ao trabalho de ficar ao seu lado.  
- Draco, não me faça repetir. – sua voz tremeu, sua mão se afastou do cajado em direção ao meu ombro - Dê algum apoio ao seu velho pai. Somos tudo o que temos.  
- Não pai, você é tudo o que você tem. Eu tenho a minha família.  
- O que você sabe sobre família Draco? É um jovem de apenas 26 anos, acabou de ter o seu primeiro filho, não conheceu sequer a vida antes de se casar! – sua voz se alterou e ele gesticulava com uma das mãos e o cetro.  
- Como se isso fosse minha culpa não é mesmo _papai_. – minha voz também se alterou, e mais uma vez eu falei antes de pensar.  
- Não creio que se incomoda com isso, você parece estar vivendo um conto de fadas. – ele respondeu sarcástico – Com todas as suas idéias revolucionárias sobre família e amor, Draco, está no sangue que corre em suas veias, é questão de tempo.  
- Eu não sou como você.  
- E eu sinto imensamente por isso, se fosse como eu não teria estragado tanto as nossas vidas.  
- Eu não sou o responsável pela desgraça que corre dentro das paredes dessa casa imunda. – berrei, o dedo em sua face – Eu não trouxe pra dentro do meu lar a destruição, a discórdia, mas não pai, o que você buscava, ah claro, _A GLÓRIA_, está ai sua glória. Espero que esteja feliz.  
- O que você está insinuando garoto? – ele já tinha sua varinha nas mãos, apontada em minha direção.

Todos podiam perceber a tensão que estava entre nós, faíscas saiam da ponta da varinha dele, e eu já havia retirado a minha, estávamos bufando, Scorpius chorava no colo de minha esposa desesperadamente, as pessoas pareciam não acreditar a cena que presenciavam, pai e filho se ameaçando. Onde fora parar a perfita imagem falsa da família Malfoy?

- Vamos, me mate! Me mate como fez com ela!  
- O que você está insinuando seu moleque insolente? – ele berrava, a varinha quase encostando no meu nariz – Você acha que eu matei a sua mãe? Sua mãe era uma fraca! Ela tirou sua própria vida, _você_ a matou de desgosto.  
- Vamos embora Astoria.

Dei as costas a Lucius Malfoy, o monstro que eu chamava de pai, e todas as pessoas que ele havia convidado para mostrar seu falso trágico sentimento de pena, abracei minha esposa pela cintura com o braço esquerdo, e peguei Scorpius com o direito, meus lábios tocaram sua face pálida.

- Está tudo bem filho, nós vamos pra casa.

**Quero colo, vou fugir de casa... Posso dormir aqui com vocês?  
Estou com medo, tive um pesadelo... Só vou voltar depois das três.  
Meu filho vai ter nome de santo, quero o nome mais bonito.  
É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã.  
Porque se você parar para pensar, na verdade não há.  
Me diz porque que o céu é azul? Explica a grande fúria do mundo.  
São meus filhos que tomam conta de mim.**

**  
- A**storia's **POV.**

- Vou demorar a voltar pra casa hoje Astoria. – ele beijou meus lábios rápidamente e afastou uma mecha dos meus cabelos loiros para trás da orelha, naturalmente delicado como costumava ser em relação a mim – Meu plantão não acaba antes das três, então não espere por mim acordada. Posso demorar mais do que o necessário.

Várias vezes eu me perguntei se ele realmente esperava que eu acreditasse que ele estava tendo tantos plantões seguidos, dia após dias, tantas emergências tarde da noite e casos urgentes. Eu não duvidava da competência do meu marido como médico, mas eu não apostaria um nuque em suas mentiras.  
Ele se afastou de mim, se abaixando até o chão onde estava Scorpius brincando com a sua _BabieFirebolt_, estava dependurado há meio metro do chão, suas mãozinhas gordinhas com furinhos nas juntas estavam fechadsa no cabo polido e azul da vassoura, seus pezinhos balançavam de um lado para o outro envoltos em um par de pantufas de Hipogrifos.

- Vruum, Vruuum... – ele fazia com a boca e ia pra frente devagar com a vassoura.  
- Volte aqui Scorpius e venha se despedir do seu pai!

Scorpius olhou para trás com um sorriso travesso no rosto, fez a volta na vassoura e parou entre eu e seu pai, estendendo os braços até a cintura dele o abraçando. Draco levou a mão aos cabelos loiros do nosso filho os ofegando com carinho, parecia um tanto perdido em suas próprias reflexões, então Scorpius sorriu pra ele.

- Vai trabalhar papai?  
- Eu preciso, se eu não trabalhar quem vai comprar os seus brinquedos caros? – ele se divertiu dando dois tapinhas na cabeça do filho.  
- Meu avô. – o garotinho respondeu alegremente.  
- O que o papai falou sobre o vovô, querido? – o abracei de forma protetora, eu sabia das reações de Draco em relação ao seu pai fazer qualquer coisa em nossa vida.  
- Que eu não devo aceitar os presentes. – ele me respondeu com um certo pesar na voz, e eu tive pena, meu filho era apenas uma criança pra ser imposta em situações adultas complicadas como as de nossas famílias.  
- Podemos viver sem ele, não precisamos dele pra nada. – Draco disse rispidamente – E é bom que você aprenda isso desde já Hyperion.  
- Sim papai. – ele respondeu novamente, um fiozinho de voz, parecia magoado com a forma como pai acabara de falar com ele – Eu vou aprender.

Sem mais delongas Draco girou os calcanhares desaparatando na sala de nossa casa, deixei que minhas pernas se relaxassem e me sentei no chão com a mão pousada no ventre. Eu estava grávida novamente, três meses de gestação e eu podia sentir em cada célula do meu corpo que seria uma menina, como _eu_ sempre quis. Uma linda menina de cabelos loiros e cachos platinados, provavelmente com olhos tão claros quanto os nossos, ela seria deslumbrante, uma boneca de porcelana. Scorpius passava os dias me perguntando quando ela finalmente iria nascer, acariciava minha barriga alegremente e quando nos deitavamos a noite para esperar Draco chegar, em seu quarto, ele dormia conversando com a irmãzinha, sobre como seria sua vida do lado de fora e como ele estava feliz por finalmente ter alguém com quem brincar.  
Eu tinha _pena_ do meu filho, era uma criança tão solitária quanto o pai fora, e mesmo que Draco se esforçasse, com suas mudanças bruscas nos ultimos mezes, estava se tornando para Scorpius, o mesmo pai que Lucius foi pra ele.  
Meus olhos encontraram os pequenos olhos brilhantes dele, estava triste, sua vassoura jogada de lado, e ele caminhava lentamente com os braços abertos até mim, uma de suas pequenas mãos estava coçando o olho, eu sabia que aquela era sua hora de dormir. Peguei sua mão, me levantando e juntos subimos as escadas em direção ao segundo andar.  
Nossa casa era modesta, pelo menos em relação à casa que eu e Draco crescemos quando tinhamos a idade dele, mas o fato de Draco cortar os laços com a família, e querer sustentar a todos nós sozinho e com o que ganhasse dali em diante, - deixando todo o seu ouro de herança no Gringotes, para Scorpius – eram apenas dois andares, com bonito jardim pequeno na frente, com plantas mágicas e trouxas, lindas flores desenhavam um caminho até a porta, sua entrada discreta e completamente murada, era bonita, aconchegante e o suficiente para nós quatro.  
O quarto de Scorpius era decorado em azul, com vários brinquedos espalhados por ele, um armário grande, negro, com uma cama bonita e espaçosa, onde ele e eu nos encontrávamos deitados, sua pequena mão deslizava em cima da minha barriga carinhosamente, e ele sussurrava próximo a ela.

- Lyra, vai ser bomque você já estiver aqui, eu vou dormir com você no seu quarto até que você cresça como eu e não tenha mais medo de escuro, papai acha que quem tem medo do escuro é fraco, mamãe diz que é só porque somos crianças, então não se preocupe. Você vai adorar mamãe, ela é a melhor do mundo. Papai também, ele só é... sério demais e...

Então ele dormia conversando, enquanto eu o observava. Me levantei da cama nas pontas dos pés, jogando seu edredon colorido por cima de seu corpo, me abaixei e lhe dei um beijo de boa noite, sai encostando a porta, e agradecendo mentalmente que a gravidez vinha me trazendo sono o suficiente, assim eu conseguiria dormir, mesmo que preocupada com meu marido.

**(...)**

Eu ouvi a porta se abrir e fechar com um baque surdo, os passos pesados do meu marido enquanto subia as escadas e caminhava até o nosso quarto, estava escuro, mas a luz que entrava pela janela me deixou ver perfeitamente os contornos do corpo perfeito dele e que me proporcionara prazer tantas vezes, cada uma de suas linhas e curvas enquanto ele se despia, e sua calça caia no chão silenciosamente. Eu tinha os olhos abertos, ele ia de um lado para o outro do quarto enquanto se arrumava para dormir, o cheiro de álcool estava inundando todo o nosso quarto, eu o vinha sentindo há dias.

- Eu disse que não precisava me esperar. – sua voz, arrastada e _bêbada_ soou, ele tinha um sorriso descarado no rosto – Astoria, não se preocupe comigo você não é minha mãe.  
- Mas sou sua esposa! – eu falei sem ser capaz de manter meu tom de voz contido e educado – E você é meu marido e me deve algumas explicações! Eu não sabia que se consumia bebida alcólica nos plantões do St. Mungus Draco!  
- Na verdade se consume bebida no FullMoon, aquele Pub bruxo no Beco Diagonal. – ele respondeu descaradamente, indo para o seu lado da cama e se sentando.  
- Você não tem vergonha de mentir pra mim? Olhe só pra você Draco, veja o que se tornou! – minha voz subiu algumas oitavas.  
- Um homem, não um adolescente, Astoria por favor, me deixe dormir estou com dor de cabeça.  
- Te deixar _dormir_? Não vai dormir na minha cama Draco.  
- É sua obrigação dormir comigo, Astoria _Greengrass_, quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo dessa maneira?  
- Eu não vou transar com você porque _você_ quer, eu não sou uma boneca inflável! Eu falo com você como _eu_ quiser, e enquanto você manter esse comportamento absurdo, você só vai me afastar cada vez mais Draco Malfoy!  
- Não tem problema, sexo não me falta. – ele deu de ombros se levantando nu da cama.  
- Como é? – desejei profundamente que minha voz não estivesse falhando, porque eu podia sentir meus olhos marejados – Eu vou embora daqui.  
- Você NÃO pode sair daqui! – Draco berrou, segurando com força meu braço. – Você não pode me deixar!  
- Eu não vou passar por isso, eu não preciso de maus tratos Draco! Eu quero um marido que me ame, não um imbecil que me use. Eu não sou só alguém que abre as pernas pra que você se encaixe, eu tenho sentimentos. _Eu te amo_.

O silêncio pairou. Ele encarava o chão como se tivesse algo extremamente importante a se desvendado em suas formas, eu o encarava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Onde fora parar toda minha frieza, solidez? Draco havia desvendado em mim um lado que eu nunca fui capaz de conhecer, me transformou em uma mulher amorosa, carinhosa e certa de que falar sobre meus sentimentos não era vergonhoso, que vergonhoso era eu não assumí-los. Eu havia me transformado em uma mulher patética, e rápidamente havia perdido a graça pra ele.

- Posso dormir aqui com vocês? – a vozinha rouca de Scorpius quebrou todo o nosso silêncio, parecia que estava chorando há horas, sua mão segurava firme meu robe, e ele olhava de mim para Draco assustado.  
- Claro querido, já estamos indo nos deitar. – eu o abracei, e automáticamente o peguei no colo, levando suavemente o indicador para limpar suas lágrimas.  
- Scorpius, sua mãe não pode pegar você, eu já não te disse isso? – Draco estedendeu os braços para o filho, também penalizado que ele estivesse chorando por ouvir uma de nossas brigas – O pai te pega no colo, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Tive um pesadelo. – ele soluçou, coçando o olho – Sonhei com a Lyra me dizendo que não podia ficar...

Draco continuou silencioso, abraçou forte o filho e me encarou, seus olhos me entregavam todo o seu remorso.  
Sua mão tocou meu rosto, e ele falou mudamente com os lábios "_Me desculpe_", eu fiz um aceno de cabeça em concordancia e em seguida me deitei embaixo dos edredons, Scorpius se enroscou entre nós dois, antes que o sono vencesse minha angustia e decepção, senti o braço de Draco acariciar o meu, por milésimos de segundos, éramos uma família denovo. Eu sabia que eles estava arrependido, mas tinha certeza de que aquela não seria a primeira vez que aconteceria.  
A manhã veio turva e escura, fria.  
Com dor e _sangue_.

**Eu moro com a minha mãe, mas meu pai vem me visitar.  
Eu moro na rua, não tenho ninguém. Eu moro em qualquer lugar.  
Já morei em tanta casa que nem me lembro mais... Eu moro com os meus pais.  
É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã.  
Porque se você parar para pensar, na verdade não há.  
Sou uma gota d'agua, sou um grão de areia.  
Você me diz que seus pais não lhe entendem, mas você não entende seus pais.**

**- S**corpius **POV.  
**

Era estranho depois de 17 longos anos, voltar pra casa.  
Se acostumar a dormir no seu próprio quarto, quando sua cama parece tão _fria_ e _solitária_, e o quarto parece vazio e tudo parece estranho, você simplesmente não se sente em casa, você não se encaixa. Eu sentia falta da floresta, do lago, do gramado vasto onde tantas vezes eu havia deitado em diversos momentos que eu levaria pro resto da vida, eu sentia falta do Quadribol, do campo, das partidas e da busca pelo Pomo. Eu sentia falta de _tudo_.  
Eu sentia falta do chão frio de pedra e do contato do meu corpo molhado de suor com ele, das marcas que as paredes causavam em minhas costas, sentia falta da Torre de Astronomia e principalmente, eu sentia falta _dela_. O seu cheiro estava impregnado em meu corpo em todos os lugares, sua imagem estava nos meus olhos, e não havia um momento sequer que eu os fechasse e não a visse sorrindo, eu sentia falta de suas mãos tocando o meu corpo, e de seu corpo quente contra o meu a _noite toda_. Esses últimos dias haviam sido impossíveis, a falta dela me deixava _exatamente como meu pai_, frio, insensível e grosso.  
Há dias eu vinha procurando uma maneira de trazê-la até aqui, assumir que era pra valer, e fazer meus pais entenderem que não éramos sobrenomes, não éramos sua continuação e nem tinhamos obrigação de honrar suas picuinhas infantis. Eu não podia me imaginar fazendo outra coisa com Rose Weasley se não a tendo em meus braços.  
Suas cartas estavam jogadas em cima da mesa do quarto, próximas ao computador – um instrumento trouxa que me vinha sendo bem útil nos ultimos dias.  
A webcam estava ligada, eu podia ver seu rosto alvo e suas sardas perfeitamente alinhadas em seu nariz arrebitado. Ela tinha o dedo indicador entre os lábios, provavelmente estava mordendo sua ponta, como costuamava fazer em seus dias mais estressantes, seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados estavam soltos, dispersos e despenteados como eu gostava, mesmo que parecesse ter acabado de acordar, ela estava linda. E irritada.

**LadyBug:** Como você espera que eu dê um jeito e apareça ai? Não é simples.  
**Scorpius:** Lógicamente, você só precisa da varinha e daqueles três D's que sua mãe citou na carta, vida.  
**LadyBug:** Ok Scorpius, estou morrendo de rir de você.  
**Scorpius:** Porque não vem agora? Minha mãe está em casa, meu pai deve aparecer pro almoço. Eu preciso, eu realmente _preciso_ parar com meu mal humor.  
**LadyBug:** Eu sei do que você precisa e sei que não tá falando do mal humor, pra cima de mim Malfoy?  
**Scorpius: **Ros, de qualquer jeito está me servindo. Desde que você esteja aqui. Você tem dez minutos.  
**LadyBug: **Scorpius, não, sem chance.  
**Scorpius Malfoy está offline. **

Por conhecê-la tão bem eu sabia que ela estaria arrancando os cabelos, e jogando todas as suas roupas em cima da cama, como se realmente precisasse ficar bonita pra mim, finalmente colocando a primeira, e aparecendo na porta da minha casa como se acabasse de ser atropelada, sem ter no rosto a melhor das boas vindas, porém tão feliz que parecia incapaz de esconder. Fora assim desde sempre, eu a conhecia como a palma das minhas mãos.  
Entrei na suíte me despindo da roupa e a colocando no cesto, - já que realmente não me custava nada – e mesmo estando tentado a entrar na banheira e esperar por ela ali mesmo, eu decidi que seria melhor ser sociável, tomar um bom banho, colocar o perfume e a roupa que mais lhe agradavam e bolar uma social onde meu pai não daria um breve escandalo sobre o fato de eu estar saindo seriamente com uma Weasley, eu eventualmente poderia tentar lembrá-lo que pelo menos ela era disfarçável, sem os cabelos vermelhos e maravilhosos emoldurando o rosto.  
Tomei um banho breve, eu sabia que Rose não demoraria muito para finalmente chegar até aqui, além de estar tão louca e impaciente quanto eu, ela provavelmente viria para tirar satisfações do porque de eu tê-la deixado falando sozinha. Estava abotoando o jeans quando a campainha tocou, caminhei lentamente em direção à escadaria, ouvi os passos de minha mãe e finalmente a porta se abrindo.

- Sim? – sua voz melodiosa soou, ela provavelmente deve ter reconhecido Rose da Estação, já havia nos visto um tanto próximos várias vezes, e minha mãe contava com um sexto sentido inacreditável, seu sorriso era uma meia lua no rosto – Posso ajudá-la senhorita...  
- Weasley. – Rose respondeu em um fiapo, eu pude notar que estava completamente envergonhada, porém não exitou ao dizer seu sobrenome – Rose Weasley, sra. Malfoy, Scorpius disse que me esperava...  
- Ros, aqui. – acenei do alto da escadaria, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, eu tentava não parecer desesperado por ela, mas era inevitável quando ela estava tão perto – Pensei que não viria.  
- Jura? – ela respondeu cínica, enquanto minha mãe a guiava pela mão até o sofá negro da sala de estar. – Sra. Malfoy, está ótimo, não pretendo demorar e...  
- Mas é claro que vai demorar! – mamãe retrucou sorridente – Vai almoçar com a gente! Quando Scorpius finalmente resolve trazer a namorada em casa, precisamos comemorar!  
- Contou a ela? – ela sussurrou baixinho ao ver minha mãe deixar a sala em direção ao longo corredor que levava à cozinha.  
- Não – respondi automáticamente a puxando do sofá e a olhando de cima abaixo – Finalmente.

Eu não precisava dizer nada, nem ela. Nossas bocas se acharam no meio caminho de um abraço, pareciam tão ansiosas quanto um fanático por Quadribol nas finais do Mundial, meus braços estavam envoltos em seu corpo fino, enquanto ela mordia meus lábios dando selinhos envoltos.

- Você não sabe como eu senti sua falta, sua peste. – ela sussurrou, mordiscando meu queixo.  
- Estou louco, não fale de você. – respondi, levando uma mecha de seus cabelo para trás da orelha – E antes que venha me perguntar se eu só penso nisso, não, eu não penso só nisso, só penso com uma certa frequencia.  
- Com uma grande frequencia – ela falou com a voz provocante.  
- Pensei que aparataria diretamente no meu quarto. – respondi à altura – Estava inclusive pensando em te esperar na banheira.  
- Ha ha Scorpius, minha mãe me deu educação me ensinando a entrar pela porta da frente.  
- Crianças, Draco acaba de sair do Ministério, disse que estaria aqui em alguns minutos – mamãe falou alto, para que chamasse nossa atenção – Quer alguma coisa em especial querido?  
- Champagne. – pedi com os lábios fazendo os olhos de mamãe sairem de órbitas – Pode ser?  
- O que você está pedindo? Scorpius eu não quero nada! Sra. Malfoy, não se preocupe comigo e...  
- Rose, sossegue. – a puxei para minhas costas – Como está o humor dele?  
- Podemos dar um jeito.

Podemos dar um jeito era a forma de dizer da minha mãe que meu pai estava prestes a explodir. Eu só esperava do fundo da minha alma impura que a razão disso tudo não fosse Rose, eu pensava que apesar de tudo, meu pai amava minha mãe e saberia entender o quanto o amor compreende as diferenças. Mesmo que pra mim elas não passassem de cores de cabelo. Cocei a nuca inquieto, meus olhos voltaram-se para a porta.

- Querido, está tudo bem. – mamãe me tranquilizou acariciando meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abriu.

Os olhos do meu pai foram de mim até Rose, e de todas as reações que eu esperava encontrar em seu rosto, me assustei com a única inesperada, meu pai estava _sem graça_. Se aproximou de Rose, um sorriso pintado no rosto e a mão estendida à frente.

- Rose Weasley, estou certo?  
- Sim, Sr. Malfoy, obrigada por abrir as portas de sua casa pra mim – ela respondeu, e no momento, devido à polidez de sua voz eu não soube qual deles estava mais sem jeito em relação à presença do outro – Meus pais mandaram lembranças.  
- Diga a eles o mesmo, e me dê licensa um instante, preciso tirar toda essa parafernalha.

Ele havia soado até divertido em sua ultima frase, e eu não pude evitar sorrir ao ver que ele realmente cumpriu tudo o que jogou na cara de meu avô há anos atrás, ele não recriminou e acreditou que sentimentos poderiam sim serem mais valorizados que o sangue.  
Eu beijei o topo da cabeça de Rose, minha vontade era de pegá-la nos braços e a beijar por inteiro, eu estava tão feliz, e agora ainda mais confiante de minha decisão.

**(...)**

O sol já havia se posto, mas não estávamos com a mínima vontade de nos vestir. Eu sentia, (_e adorava sentir_) o corpo de Rose contra o meu, o desenho de seus seios, contra o meu peito, suas mãos em minhas pernas, nossas pernas entrelaçadas. A tarde fora pequena, tudo sempre era pequeno quando estávamos juntos. O rosto dela estava afogueado, vermelho, mas ela estava feliz, tão feliz como se estivesse acabado de ganhar o melhor dos presentes de Natal.  
Seus lábios buscaram os meus, e trocamos um beijo singelo e silencioso, enquanto uma de minhas mãos acariciava seus cabelos, a outra procurava dentro da fronha do meu travesseiro uma caixinha delicada e vermelha, em veludo. Meus dedos se fecharam sobre ela quando Rosie sentiu meu distanciamento, e eu a levei até as costas.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou atenta a todos os sinais que poderiam vir de fora.  
- Não se preocupe, meus pai não vão entrar. Com certeza sabem o que estamos fazendo aqui, e além de apoiar, tem a ciencia de que não devem atrapalhar.  
- Meu pai realmente precisa rever os seus conceitos... – ela respondeu com um sorriso, e seu rosto se aproximou denovo, buscando minha boca.  
- Espera, eu tenho uma coisa. – senti o rosto corar, e a falta de graça começou a percorrer meus nervos – Eu não sei como dizer.  
- Então não diga. – ela disse simples, porém tentando esconder que estava completamente curiosa com o que viria a seguir.  
- Eu não sei como se faz, na verdade.  
- Ora ora ora, Scorpius Malfoy não sabe fazer alguma coisa, digno de um filme.  
- Não brinque, estou falando sério. – retruquei, aproveitando a deixa e mostrando a ela a pequena caixa vermelha.

Ela primeiro observou a caixa, maravilhada, incapaz de estender a mão ou pensar em perguntar do que se tratava, olhava da caixa aveludada pra mim, provavelmente incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra, eu esperei até que ela recobrasse o folego.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou baixinho estendendo a mão, e abrindo a caixinha deixando a vista um par de alianças douradas, uma delas com um pequeno rubi.  
- Tudo o que vier incluso com pra sempre. – respondi com simplicidade, e um sorriso torto incapaz de ser engolido por qualquer negação.

E então ela me puxou para um abraço, forte, parecia estar prestes a dar pulinhos de alegria, seu coração palpitava tão forte e rápido que eu pude sentir com o contato do nosso corpo, ela me olhou nos olhos e me deu um beijo demorado.

- E qual é a sua resposta?  
- Acho que vem incluso com o sim.

Ela me respondeu em uma imitação engraçada de mim, eu afastei o corpo e me estiquei para pegar o Champagne do criado mudo, estendi a mão para ela, e a peguei no colo, a carregando até a banheira, estava repleta de espuma e nos esperava com duas taças. Ela me encarou maravilhada, quando eu a coloquei na água quente, e entrei ao seu lado. Ela estendeu as taças para que eu pudesse enxê-las de champagne, a espuma borbulhou no contato com o vidro. E a nossa comemoração durou enquanto fomos capazes de nos manter acordados. E quando o sono veio, dormimos não pela primeira vez, mas como uma das muitas que viriam, juntos.  
Ela era a única pessoa capaz de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo e tê-la como minha _esposa_ seria o meu maior orgulho.

**Você culpa seus pais por tudo.  
E isso é absurdo.  
São crianças como você  
O que você vai ser, quando você crescer?**

Era estranho vê-lo ali, daquela forma. Velho, e com os olhos distantes.  
Seus cabelos estavam brancos como nuvens, ainda longos e presos em um laço, ele nos olhava um a um, procurando algum sentido, alguma memória que todos nós sabíamos que nunca chegaria. Meu avô estava senil, completamente tomado pelo mau de Alzheimer, incapaz de se lembrar de seu próprio filho, e provavelmente não se lembraria de mim já que nos vimos tão poucas vezes, - a maioria delas quando mamãe me trazia escondido. – ele parecia estar se esforçando ao máximo, mas mesmo suas feições frias e amargas estavam agora infantis e carentes.

- Papai, viemos ver como o senhor está – meu pai perguntou, pude notar a preocupação corroer seu tom de voz, e a tristeza que perpassava em seu rosto.  
- Estou ótimo meu senhor – ele respondia, desconfiado – O que esta mulher esconde debaixo das roupas?  
- É um bebê, vô. – respondi – O senhor vai ganhar um bisneto.  
- Não sei quem é seu avô meu rapaz, sei que estou novo demais para ter um neto, ainda mais um bisneto. – ele respondia rabugento.  
- Na verdade é uma bisneta. – Rose tomou a liderança, se aproximando de meu velho avô e lhe tomando a mão entre suas palmas – Quer dizer oi para ela?

Lucius pareceu ligeiramente intrigado com o que poderia haver dentro daquela bola que chamavamos de barriga, de minha esposa. Deixou que ela levasse sua mão e tocasse o pano por cima da pele, alguns segundos se passaram até que ele retirou a mão rápidamente, de sobressalto.

- Essa bisneta pulou! – ele parecia indignado.  
- Está dizendo oi para o senhor, vovô. – respondi abraçando Rose protetivamente.  
- Já não lhe pedi para que não me chamasse de avô, tenho nome! – ele respondeu turrão.  
- Lucius, está na hora do seu banho. Vamos? Seu filho irá esperar por você.

E então eu vi a enfermeira levar meu avô, em sua cadeira de rodas e aos resmungos em direção ao longo corredor que levava ao banheiro, ele ainda morava em sua velha Mansão, sozinho, e conservava seu velho gênio, mas ainda era impossível imaginar que meu avô estava assim tão fragilmente debilitado.  
Havia sido há poucos anos um homem tão forte, e hoje sequer se lembrava de quem era, e agora era novamente uma criança, e mostrava ao meu pai o quanto precisava dele, fazendo com que ele fosse capaz de esquecer toda a culpa, raiva e remorso de alguns anos atrás, fazendo com que meu pai fosse então seu pai, e o ensinasse os últimos passos da vida, até que ele pudesse finalmente seguir seu caminho.  
Que em seus ultimos momentos de vida, ele fosse capaz de fazê-lo entender, mesmo que tardiamente que nem tudo se baseia em poder e ascenção, mas em puro amor, dedicação e carinho, em sermos capazes de sermos seres humanos dignos da vida que tinhamos. Que nossa família havia finalmente chegado a esse ponto, graças ao seu erro, e que ainda havia tempo para concertá-lo.

Lyra era somente a primeira peça do tabuleiro.


End file.
